When You Leave
by iPadAnime4Q
Summary: Ever since the day China moved, Japan couldn't stop recalling the memories.
1. Years Without You

_Disclaimer: I don't own this anime or its characters._

_A/N: For mentioning Yao being good at math, I am not here to offend Chinese people. If you don't like this pairing, please do not read, bash and/or flame._

* * *

**1. Years Without You**

"Arrrggghhh! I give up!" Kiku thought. Aggravated, he drops his mechanical pencil onto his notebook. Kiku knew that something is missing from his life. "Math would've been so much easier if my best friend Yao was around!" he said.

Unfortunately, Yao was gone for the past three years.

Even though Kiku has Ludwig and Feliciano, the feeling of devastation remains in his heart ever since the day Yao moved.

Already, it was the day — the day when winter break was supposed to begin. As Kiku sighed heavily of boredom, he turned to the nearest window. It was a very snowy day: the grass is completely covered with snow, the sidewalks are frozen, and dozens of snowflakes are falling to the ground.

With a couple minutes left, the teacher said to the class, "I wish you all a safe holiday."

Then, the bell rang.

Kiku was about to leave class when someone called out. "Ve~, do you want to build snow sculptures with us, Kiku?" Feliciano said as Kiku turned. Ludwig was patting Feliciano's back as he stood next to him. "Feliciano, do you really think it's appropriate for us to have fun in the snow like children?" Ludwig sighs.

"But-" Feliciano tries to reply. It was too late. Ludwig has already grabbed him by the arm. "No buts," he said as he drags Feliciano down the hall. "Awwww," said a struggling Feliciano.

"What a pity that Ludwig has to put up with Feliciano," said Kiku as he finally gets out of class. By he time he leaves school, Kiku suddenly remembers his life — when Yao was around. Staring down at the pavement with wide eyes, he starts to feel more depressed.

* * *

That's when flashbacks occur during his walk.


	2. Elementary school: A Fresh Start

_A/N: "Hetalia Academy" may differ from the one in the actual game "Gakuen Hetalia"._

* * *

**2. Elementary School: A Fresh Start**

Kiku was shy — so shy that he was always alone.

At birth, he was very clingy to his parents when it comes to other people holding him. In kindergarten, Kiku would never play games — the ones that require more than one person. Instead, he prefers sleeping, drawing pictures or reading books.

Halfway through his first year of elementary school, Kiku transferred due to his parents' job. He didn't really mind about that, but at the same time, he is worried and anxious. He is worried about living through the same lifestyle all over again.

* * *

"Mommy, what school am I going to?" asked Kiku as he grips his mother's hand.  
"You mean this one?" said his mother as she points with her index finger (from her free hand). "That's _Hetalia Academy_."

When they finally arrived at the entrance, "Wow! It's so big...And pretty!" was all Kiku could ever say (when he was amazed by the luxurious designs).

"Kiku," said his mother, "your class is 101. It's right on the first floor."  
"Mommy?" Kiku said questioningly as they walk down the hall.

By the time they found his homeroom, Kiku's mother kissed his head and left.

Kiku stood facing the door when it opened. "Hello, are you Kiku Honda?" said a woman who reveals to be the teacher. Kiku nodded his head. "Come in. You must be new here," she said with delight.

As Kiku steps through the door, he nervously stared at some kids. "Class, I would like you to meet Kiku Honda. He's from Japan," the teacher said with a smile on her face. "Since each of you come from a different country, let's be thankful for having this new student in our class."

After that, Kiku settles in the last row.

* * *

At lunch, Kiku eats his bento while he peacefully reads his book in the cafeteria. He was about to finish a chapter when a voice interrupts.

"Hi, my name's Yao Wang. I'm Chinese. What's your name-aru?" said a boy who happened to sit near Kiku. He was a beautiful boy with shiny, brown hair tied in a ponytail. His dreamy, golden-brown eyes made him look innocent. His smooth, fair skin has the same tone as Kiku's, and he wears a silky, red mandarin jacket along with yellowish-white trousers and shoes — the ones that martial artists would wear.

"K-Kiku Honda," said Kiku nervously, "I'm from Japan."

"I thought you were alone, so I decided to sit with you. Other than that, why are you alone-aru?" Yao asked.  
"I-It's just that...I..." Kiku's voice trails off. He stops for a moment, but then said, "It's because I'm very shy."

"Aiyah. That's too bad," Yao said sympathetically. He then lights up. "On second thought, why won't I be your friend? That way, you won't be alone anymore-aru!"

Not sure what to do, Kiku reluctantly nods in agreement. "Great," Yao said cheerfully as he hugs him. Kiku's face turns beet red, not knowing how to describe the feeling he's in.

* * *

When the two boys start hanging out with each other more often, Kiku gradually became more outgoing (with Yao's encouragement).


	3. Middle school: I'll Never Forgive You

**3. Middle School: I'll Never Forgive You**

During Kiku's second year of middle school, he finally comes out of his shell.

Although he and Yao are still best friends, they're not as close as they're used to back in grade school. Since then, they made new friends.

Some of Yao's new friends are Alfred F. Jones (America), Arthur Kirkland (UK), Francis Bonnefoy (France), Ivan Braginski (Russia) and Matthew Williams (Canada). Together, the six of them called their group "The Allies".

Kiku created his own group as well — except for, the group is much smaller. Although he, Ludwig (Germany) and Feliciano Vargas (Italy) are the only members, they gave their group a 'powerful' name called "The Axis Powers".

Then, little by little, Yao and Kiku feel as if their friendship is torn apart.

* * *

When Kiku went to his locker to get his notebook, he found a red envelope. He curiously takes it out of his locker and thought, "Since envelopes like this are for 'Chinese New Year', it's not very normal to give or receive this right now."

Wanting to see what's inside, Kiku opened the envelope and read the tiny note.

* * *

_I need to see you in person. Please meet me at the lobby of the dorm on Saturday afternoon._

_Yao Wang_

* * *

Eventually, Kiku agreed.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon when Kiku rushed to the lobby. He didn't want to break the promise he made after reading the letter Yao gave him.

As Kiku steps out of the elevator, Yao was already sitting in one of the lobby's couches.

"Yao!" Kiku panted, "I want to tell you something."  
"Me too-aru," said Yao.  
"I...I," Kiku breathed heavily, "I was just wondering why you left me."  
"Me? You were the one left me!" Yao shouted.  
"No, it was you!" Kiku shouted back.

They turned their backs on each other, only to find themselves smiling. As Yao and Kiku turn to face each other, they began to snicker (followed by a hard laugh).

"You know what? Even though we may not be as close as before, we'll always be friends. Promise?" said Yao as he sticks his pinky out.

"Promise," Kiku said.

Then, they held their pinkies tightly.


	4. High school: Bittersweet Goodbyes

**4. High School: Bittersweet Goodbyes**

It was Kiku's third year of high school when Yao feels deeply depressed.

Since early November, Yao has been silent. No one (but Kiku) would understand why he feels this way. During classes, Yao would just seal his lips. At lunch, he would sit by himself in the cafeteria. Even outside of school, Yao would always try to avoid other people.

One day, Kiku decided to ask 'The Allies'.

"I don't know," said Arthur, "When I first saw Yao under this kind of circumstance, I tried to cheer him up by having tea with him in the dorm kitchen." Alfred stood up and said, "He's been acting very weird lately. No matter how hard we tried, Yao remains the same."

Ivan, the tallest of the group, squeezes Kiku by the hand. "Although I am jealous of your relationship with Yao, I'll say it just for once," he said. "Yao **needs** you." Then, the five of them said in unison, "Do what you need to do for a friend in need."

Encouraged by this, Kiku nods.

* * *

Yao began to open the door in his room when a knock occurred. With Kiku's presence, he feels a bit relieved. "Oh, hey Kiku," Yao said, depressed as usual. "So, what are you here for?" With a slight blush, Kiku hesitantly responded. "I-I was just wondering if you n-need comfort."

Yao blushed when he heard the last word of Kiku's reponse. "Oh, okay," he said as he stares down at the matted floor.

"Yao, please tell me what's wrong," Kiku said.  
"It's okay. I'm fine," said Yao.  
"No you're not. You've been like this since the beginning of November," said a now worried Kiku. "I'm your best friend, so please Yao, open up."

"I know you're going to be sad, but the truth is, I'm **going** back to China," Yao said finally.  
"Why?" Kiku asked, who is now heartbroken.  
"It's because my grandmother has lung cancer," said Yao. "It's family business, so I don't have a choice."

"No," Kiku said as he began to cry, "I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay by my side." He paused. "I said this because **I love you**!"

Tears were streaming down Kiku's cheeks as he hugged Yao. With a slight smile on his face, he hugged Kiku back. "Don't worry, Kiku. I love you too, but will you promise to write me back?"

* * *

On the day of Yao's flight, Kiku smiled at the plane.


	5. Epilogue

A/N: Due to writer's block, I apologize for updating this chapter slower than usual. Anyways, enjoy this epilogue. ^_^

* * *

**Epilogue**

At the dorm, Kiku steps into his room with his head down.

With a stare at the ceiling, the 19-year-old man spaces out. Kiku then cries into his pillow. "Three years ago, you promised to come back once you're done with your grandmother!" he barked weakly. "I've been missing you so much!" Not being able to stand what he just said, he stares at the plastic drawers in his closet.

Then suddenly, Kiku remembers something.

As he ran to the closet, he tries to find the letter that was on his mind. "Come on," Kiku thought while looking through his letters.

When Kiku got tired of searching, he unfolds the letter he was holding and read what was inside.

At the end of the letter, his heart was touched.

* * *

_P.S. Will you promise to look at the moon?_

* * *

"I remembered the day when Yao and I decided to form a bond through the moon," said Kiku.

* * *

"This is the one I'll treasure the most," Kiku said as he cups the letter in his hands. Then, he stares at the full moon.

Every time, he would have a tear and smile on his face while saying the three words — which is **I love you**.


End file.
